Guidor/Dialogue
Guidor *'Player:' Hello,you must be Guidor. I understand that you are unwell *'Guidor:' Is my wife asking priests to visit me now? *'Guidor:' I'm a man of science, for god's sake! *'Guidor:' Ever since she heard rumours of a plague carrier travelling from Ardougne *'Guidor:' she's kept me under house arrest *'Guidor:' Of course she means well, and I am quite frail now... *'Guidor:' So what brings you here? **I've come to ask your assistance in stopping a plague that could kill thousands ***'Player:' Well it's funny you should ask actually... ***'Player:' I've come to ask your assistance in stopping a plague that could kill thousands ***'Guidor:' So you're the plague carrier! ****No! Well, yes... but no exactly. It's contained in a sealed unit from elena *****'Player:' No! Well, yes... but not exactly. It's contained in a sealed unit from elena *****'Guidor:' Elena eh? *****'Player:' Yes. She wants you to analyse it *****'Player:' You might be the only one that can help *****'Guidor:' Right then. Sounds like we'd better get to work! ******player has the sample *******'Player:' I have the plague sample *******'Guidor:' Now I'll be needing some liquid honey,some sulphuric broline,and then... *******'Player:' ...some ethenea? *******'Guidor:' Indeed! ********player has all the vials *********player has paper **********''(You give him the vials and the touch paper)'' **********'Guidor:' Now I'll just apply these to the sample and... **********'Guidor:' I don't get it...the touch paper has remained the same ***********That's why Elena wanted you to do it- because she wasn't sure what was happening ************'Player:' That's why Elena wanted you to do it- because she wasn't sure what was happening ************'Guidor:' Well that's just it.Nothing has happened ************'Guidor:' I don't know what this sample is, but it certainly isn't toxic ************'Player:' So what about the plague? ************'Guidor:' Don't you understand, there is no plague! ************'Guidor:' I'm very sorry, I can see that you've worked hard for this... ************'Guidor:' ...but it seems that someone has been lying to you ************'Guidor:' The only question is... ************'Guidor:' ...why? ***********So what does that mean exactly? ************'Player:' So what does that mean exactly? ************'Player:' That's why Elena wanted you to do it- because she wasn't sure what was happening ************'Guidor:' Well that's just it. Nothing has happened ************'Guidor:' I don't know what this sample is, but it certainly isn't toxic ************'Player:' So what about the plague? ************'Guidor:' Don't you understand, there is no plague! ************'Guidor:' I'm very sorry, I can see that you've worked hard for this... ************'Guidor:' ...but it seems that someone has been lying to you ************'Guidor:' The only question is... ************'Guidor:' ...why? *********player does not have paper **********'Guidor:' Oh. You don't have any touch-paper **********'Guidor:' And so I won't be able to help you after all ********the player does not have all the vials *********'Guidor:' Look,I need all three reagents to test the plague sample *********'Guidor:' Come back when you've got them ******player does not have the sample *******'Guidor:' Seems like you don't actually HAVE the plague sample *******'Guidor:' It's a long way to come empty-handed... *******'Guidor:' And quite a long way back too ****I've been sent by your old pupil Elena, she's trying to halt the virus *****'Player:' I've been sent by your old pupil Elena, she's trying to halt the virus *****(See above tree) **Oh, nothing, I was just going to bless your room, and I've done that now. Goodbye ***'Player:' Oh, nothing, I was just going to bless your room, and I've done that now. Goodbye Talking to him again *'Player:' hello again guidor *'Guidor:' well hello traveller *'Guidor:' i still can't understand why they would lie about the plague *'Player:' it's strange, anyway how are you doing? *'Guidor:' i'm hanging in there *'Player:' good for you Category:Biohazard Category:Quest dialogues